tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation
The Democratic Federation of the Americas later known as the People's Federation of Smithland '('PFS), or just the Federation is a supranational political, economic and military union that arises in the alternate Cold War during the TACITUS series. The capital of the Federation is Havana, Cuba. It serves as the main rival to the United States of America (later known as New America in the near future) during the alternate Cold War (replacing the Soviet Union). History Formation and rise to power During the Stock Crash of 1929, America was hit with a massive debt crisis, causing it to fall into what came to be known as the Great Depression. At around the same time, the country of Venezuela discovered massive oil reserves on its land, resulting in a massive economical boom that resulted in trade partners with other countries. By 1933, Venezuela, Cuba, Chile, and Brazil had formed economic trade unions, and eventually military alliances, and from this the Democratic Federation of the Americas was born. During an alternate Cold War, the Soviet Union collapsed following a successful coup against the Soviet government by the Apostolic People's Front (APF), a Christian fundamentalist movement. In the wake of the USSR's collapse, the Federation grew to become the second biggest superpower, just behind the United States of America. In an alternate 1966, Cuba successfully developed the first nuclear bomb (after the Manhattan Project fails). Over the next two years, the Federation began to conquer other countries in South and Central America, eventually uniting the entire continent into one huge superpower, and later becoming the United States of America's bitter rival (due to the inventtion of the nuke). Economy The Federation was formed due to a massive economic boom. During the Great Depression in the United States of America, the Federation freely offered its oil reserves to every country, particularly the United States of America, allowing for a less severe economic situation during the Great Depression (though the Stock Crash still affected millions across the country). As time went by, other South American countries either willingly joined the Federation to help its cause, or were forcibly subjugated after being invaded. By 2017, the Federation had officially established itself as the superpower with the biggest economic, political and military power, even rivaling that of the United States, Russia, and China. Massive corporate, manufacturing financial and trade institutions were installed to keep up to speed in what eventually became a competition against other countries to be top dog in the world. Culture The Federation is a culturally diverse country. The official language is Latin American Spanish, though Portuguese and French, as well as native tribal languages, are also spoken. October 29 is the official holiday of the Federation, as the people celebrate the formation and rise of the Federation. The Federation also prides itself on aiding its native indigenous tribes (unlike the USA, which destroyed its indigenous populations). Government The Federation's government started as a military junta, but it became a Communist dictatorship during the Cold War. After the Cold War unofficially ended, it became a Socialist Democracy, with a President currently leading the country. Foreign relations During the Cold War, the Federation (under a Communist government) had a hostile approach of global affairs. Holding a mistrusting attitude towards the United States and its allies, the Federation commonly threatened to launch nuclear weapons at anyone who dared to provoke it. When the Cold War ended and the Communist government was overthrown and replaced with a less extreme Socialist government, the Federation became more tame and eventually became one of the biggest allies in the United States in the early 21st century. Military During its early days, the Federation, then under a Communist government, was deeply militaristic, instituting a mandatory military draft for all citizens, regardless of gender, at the age of 18 or above (the only exception being if someone is pregnant or if someone is born with a disability that will affect his or her ability to effectively perform in the military). After the Communist government fell and was replaced with a democracy, the military draft was repealed, rendering military service optional. Quite like the United States of America\New America, the Federation's military is divided into the following main units: *Federation Army *Federation Navy *Federation Air Force In addition to this, the Federation has subdivisions within each main branch, including special forces. Member states The following is a list of known territories within Central America, South America and Antarctica that become part of the Federation of Smithland. With the exception of Antarctica, each of the territories inside the Federation has its own militia (much like the United States\New American Republic). These countries either willingly joined, or were militarily conquered. *Antilles *Argentina *Bahamas *Belize *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia (Occupied) *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominican Republic *Ecuador *El Salvador *French Guiana (Occupied) *Guatemala *Guyana *Haiti (Occupied) *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama (Occupied) *Paraguay (Occupied) *Suriname (Occupied) *Uruguay *Venezuela Quotes NOTE: Includes both Spanish (Latin American) and Portuguese (Brazil) : *''Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" (Just before throwing one) *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?'' - "You think you can invade my favela just like that?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Você perdeu? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''O inimigo tá aí na frente! Fogo nele! - "The enemy is straight ahead! Shoot them!"'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Você não aprende, não é? - "You never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua! - "I'm going to rip your tongue out!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!"'' *''" I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' *''"Recargando!"-"Reloading!"'' *''"Medico!"-"Medic!"'' *''"Cubranme!"-"Cover me!"'' *''"Granada!"-"Grenade!"'' *''"Cubreme, que estoy recargando!"-"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' *''"Francotirador!"-"Sniper!"'' *''"¡Contacto!"-"Contact!"'' *''"Flanco izquierdo!"-"Left flank!"'' *''"Flanco derecho!"-"Right flank!"'' *''"¡Estar atento! ¡Entrante!"-"Look out! Incoming!"'' *''"¡Hombre caído!"-"Man down!"'' *''"¡Estas personas son cobardes!"-"These people are cowards!"'' *''"¡Están pasando por nosotros!"-"They are getting past us!"'' *"¡Esta muerto!"-"He's dead!" *"¡Cubreme, se me acabaron!"-"Cover me, I ran out of these!" *'"¡Hay heridos aqui!"-"We have wounded here!" *''"¡Ya lo tengo a la vista!"-"I have an eye on him!"'' *''"'"¡Rapido!"-"Quickly!"'' *''"¡Enemigo abajo!"-"Enemy down!"'' *''"¡Esta ciudad caerá tan fácilmente como su gente!"-"This city will fall as easily as its people!"'' *''"Negativo! Negativo!"''-"Negative! Negative!" Equipment and Weaponry As a superpower, the Federation had access to many state-of-the art weaponry at the time. As the years went by, Federation soldiers had access to various different guns from many different countries, including the United States, Russia, China, South Korea, Israel, members of NATO, and even their member states. Trivia *Federation soldiers' shoulder patches show a different logo-one of a modified version of the European Union's flag-on their uniforms. Gallery Weapons and equipment DD M4V1 .png|DDM4V1 M416.png|M416 M4A1.png|M4A1 FNX-45.jpg SR-25.jpg|SR-25 Remington R4.jpg|Remington R4 P229 Elite.jpg|P229 Elite MP5 MLI.jpg HK416C.jpg|HK416C Fostech Origin-12 (Short barrel).jpg|Fostech Origin-12 Benelli Supernova (Tactical).jpg|Benelli Supernova AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u M40A5.png|M40A5 FIM-92 Stinger.png|FIM-92 Stinger APS Underwater Rifle.jpg|APS Underwater Rifle (Used by Frogmen) P11.jpg|H&K P11 (Used by Frogmen) Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk Model of Combat Knife.png|Combat knife KBP A-91.png|A-91 Saiga 12K.png|Saiga-12K SR-2 Veresk.png|Veresk VKS.png|VKS Bf4 mp443 grach.png|MP-443 Grach UMP45.png|UMP-45 MP7A1.png|MP7A1 Tranquilizer rifle.jpg|Tranquilizer rifle (Used to sedate, not kill, enemies) Karambit Knife.png|Karambit Knife Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout.jpg|SRS Scout Elite.png|Steyr Elite SC-2010.png|SC-2010 G18.png|G18 M&P40 Pro.png|M&P40 Pro Beretta MX4.png|MX4 Storm M9A1.png|M9A1 Five-Seven.png|Five-Seven Rhino 40DS .png|Chiappa Rhino Galil-BO2-LOGO.png|Galil Colt M16A1 rifle side view.png|Colt M16A1 Side view of Krinkov.png|AKS-74u MP7 side view.png|MP7 Skorpion side view.png|Skorpion EVO III KSG-12 side view.png|KSG S12 side view.png|Saiga-12 R870 MCS side view.png|M870 MCS M1911 pistol.png|M1911A1 Browning HP.png|Browning HP Tac-45 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FN FNP Five-Seven side view.png|Five-Seven AN-94 side view.png|AN-94 DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP LMG AKM rifle.png|AKM Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 Assassin Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk (used in melee combat) Member countries Venezuela Flag.png|Venezuela Uruguay Flag.png|Uruguay Suriname Flag.png|Suriname Peru Flag.png|Peru Panama Flag.png|Panama Paraguay Flag.png|Paraguay Mexico Flag.png|Mexico Jamaica Flag.png|Jamaica Honduras Flag.png|Honduras Haiti Flag.png|Haiti Guyana Flag.png|Guyana Guatemala Flag.png|Nicaragua Flag of Bolivia (state).svg.png|Bolivia Dominican Republic Flag.png|Dominican Republic Cuba Flag.png|Cuba Colombia Flag.png|Colombia Chile Flag.png|Chile Brazil Flag.png|Brazil Belize Flag.png|Belize Bahamas Flag.png|Bahamas Argentina Flag.png|Argentina General Fed diver.jpg|A Federation Frogman Category:Superpowers Category:Communist powers Category:Dictatorships